a cat for a rainy day
by Tapioca-Kiss-Horvath
Summary: mikan is a cat lover---fluffy one shot


He was used to having whatever he wanted.

Too used to it in fact.

But he didn't really understand this.

How could he? His whole life he was treated as god. Whatever he wanted, was his. Whatever he didn't want, was his anyway.

Why was Natsume treated like this? Well it helped to be good looking enough to make 9.9 out of every 10 girls he met swoon and faint. But admittedly he was smart, witty, athletic, and rich too.

And with this life style how could he not simply assume that anything and everything would go his way, always, all the time. Well he couldn't.

None the less the way of the world is, what you have, bores you. What you want, is absolutely everything. And when you have everything, you are always bored.

And so Natsume began to assume that the world was just not good enough for him. That he would simply get whatever he wanted but always know it was never enough.

But he, was wrong.

****************

It was a normal boring day at Natsume's mansion. The dull rainy weather outside only made the inside of his mansion seem only more glamorous. He was in the gold wing so the general layout was solid gold floors, gold painted walls, gold satin curtains, and numerous gold chandeliers, statues, and trinkets.

One of his particularity beautiful girlfriends (number 129 if memory served, which it always did, of course) Luna Koizumi was hanging on his arm in a gold and far too low cut dress.

Currently Natsume felt that he detested the color gold. He looked the window. Luna was talking exuberantly but he wasn't really listening. Something about how glad she was that they were so close.

The rain was falling so heavily he couldn't see. Somehow, this annoyed him. What business did the rain have blocking his vision?

He had an urge to defy the rain. To run through it and prove that he didn't care. He thought for a moment. He looked back at the gold room. Luna was gazing up at him intently. He felt thoroughly sick. With out a moments hesitation he pushed her away and walked to the door. He grabbed an umbrella and walked out without saying a single thing. Why should he? He did what wanted, when he wanted, always.

He was Natsume Hyuuga after all.

Outside the rain and wind were rough, but still not strong enough to allow him to miss a step in his every flawless move. The rain, despite his high quality umbrella, began to find a way through to his raven black hair causing it to mat a bit around his face. He didn't mind though as it would likely make him look only more attractive.

He strolled out of his mansion grounds not really caring where he went. The side walks were almost overflowing like rivers which wasn't really supposed to be possible but this too posed no threat to Natsume.

He continued as though it were nothing.

After a while of walking he discovered that he was in an unfamiliar part of town. But of course this didn't deter him. No that was not the reason he stopped five feet after realizing he was in unknown territory.

The reason was because there was a figure, a girl in a red rain coat, sitting in front of a box in the middle of the sidewalk.

* * *

he stood there for about ten minutes utterly confused. The girl didn't move either. She appeared to be huddled over something.

After what seemed like forever he regained his sense of being.

"Oi." he said, waiting for her to move.

She looked up, slowly at first, then quickly, she began to smile. Her delicate milk chocolate hair was tied in two pigtails that curled a little at the ends. Her skin was pale and milky, but healthy looking without the aging traces of foundation most girls wore. Her eyes were a sunny golden brown that sparkled with truth and innocence, something Natsume rarely, if ever, saw. But most impressive was her smile. It was bright and childish but it gave you that feeling of wanting to smile too.

But these looks didn't just blow Natsume away. Not at all. He was just . . . just a bit confused.

"are you going to take the kitty?" she asked smiling even a bit more were that possible.

"what?!" Natsume asked, now really confused.

She held out a small black kitten that she had been protecting from the rain.

It was smaller than average, but still healthy, probably thanks to the strange girl. The girl, despite her childish actions, looked to be about the same age as him.

Not because he really cared or anything, but because he was bored, he took the kitten and let it sit on his shoulder. He'd never had a pet before, so he might as well. It wasn't as if he'd actually have to take care of it after all.

She smiled like she was truly happy, but was confusing was that she wasn't swooning or fainting or anything like that. She was just smiling.

She looked straight at him and said, still smiling, "I love you!"

he'd heard this sentence, oh, every ten minutes or so for the past 16 years so it shouldn't have been surprising, but coming from her, well, he felt himself blush just a tad.

Natsume never blushed.

The girl laughed happily and said, "My name's Mikan, take good care of him for me!"

she stood up, and leaned forwards, and kissed him on the cheek. Then she skipped away, humming happily.

Natsume just stood there. Unable to move, think, or do anything at all.

The rain began to clear away. Natsume continued to stand, motionless.

Some time later a friend picked him up.

Being with his best friend, Luca seemed to bring him back to his senses.

Stepping into the limo without a pause he began to relayed most of what had just happened.

Luca thought it over for a moment. "that name . . . Mikan . . . where have I heard it before."

Luca was an expert in information thanks to his blackmailing, emotionless, money scheming girlfriend Hotaru. She seemed pretty scary to Natsume but Luca seemed to like her so he didn't bother them.

Natsume smirked I little. "well I think she might like me. (obviously) I'll play with her for a little while.

Reaching his mansion, he jumped out and hurried to the door. He was anticipating what was to come. That was something that hadn't happened to him in a long time.

Just then Luca called out to him, "wait I think Mikan's actually-----"

he couldn't catch the rest because the car was too far away at that point.

Mikan's what? Oh well, it didn't really matter. Whatever weird personality flaws she had he could probably handle, couldn't he? Of course he could.

He thought for a moment. She couldn't actually be homicidal or something like that, could she?it was kind of strange the way she had just smiled at him when she first saw him. And the there was the whole business with the cat . . . Well, it probably didn't matter. Speaking of the cat he figured he should get it some food.

* * *

A week later when it was much sunnier Natsume found himself bored again. He decided to take the cat out for a walk. Not that he had it on a leash or anything but it had taken a liking to him and seemed to follow him every where. He strolled down in the direction in which he had first found Mikan. Not because he wanted to see her or anything, but just because he felt like it. Besides, it would be fun to start playing with her soon. Sooner rather than later.

Strangely he discovered her in the same place he had first seen her. This time though she was in a white summer dress sprinkled all over with little red strawberries. The dress was strapless and a bit above her knees, but on her the dress was not immodest at all. Her hair too was different this time, it was down and allowed milky brown curls to form delicately around her face. She was looking up wistfully at the blue sky as though she were missing something.

Was she missing him so soon?

Well, he had that effect on people.

Just as he was about to step forwards, she turned, like she had anticipated him. Her wistfulness disappeared replaced with a smile bright as the sunshine on her cheek. She ran towards him, still smiling and even laughing a little, and cried, "You're here! I'm so happy!"

Then she leaned forwards like she was going to kiss him again like she had when they first met and----

She picked up the cat that was ridding on his shoulder as it often did. Still smiling she said, "oh, I really missed you! You're cuter than any cat I've ever seen! I just absolutely love you!"

Natsume felt his mind begin to race a mile a minute. Where had the cat been when she said she loved him? Which cheek had she kissed?

Natsume watched utterly confused and confounded as she hugged the cat and continued to complement and kiss it.

"of course I like you better than any tabby I've ever seen! I love your black ears, and tail, and paws!"

She was interrupted by a calico cat that was mewing loudly at her heels. Still holding the black kitten in one arm, she screamed with delight and grabbed the calico too., praising and kissing them both.

Natsume partially regaining his tongue asked her, "Are you perhaps, a cat lover?"

she smiled at him happily.

"Oh! How did you know?"

Natsume felt rather shocked but he didn't lose his cool just yet.

" what exactly do you think of me?" he asked her seriously.

She looked at him blankly. " you have short eyebrows?"

Natsume was now beyond shocked. He, Natsume Hyuuga had lost. To a cat.

He suddenly realized what Luca must have been trying to tell him. He felt stupid and annoyed, something he never felt. He tried to glare at her but his gaze melted as soon as his eyes met hers.

She simply smiled simply, stupidly, as she always did.

That made Natsume glare. Then he smirked.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her upwards. Then, he kissed her.

The kiss wasn't too hard or forcefull, just clear, pure, and filled with feeling.

Mikan felt her heart beat like it never had before. She wondered why. Was it because his hair was spiking a little due to the humidity making it look like cat ears?

The end 3


End file.
